Telmarine Tower: Susan's Adventure
by Queen Su
Summary: Caspian and Susan escape the tower where they were held prisoners. When they are separated in a storm, two very different adventures follow. Will Susan save Narnia single-handed, or will something stop her? No romance. AU bookverse.
1. Nightmare

**I am writing this fan fic with my best friend, King Caspian the Seafarer. I am writing Susan's story, and he is writing Caspian's. This is a story about Prince Caspian and is bookbased to some extent. (Ex: Characters, Aslan, storyline and so fourth.) We love reviews and would like constructive criticism! : ) Thanks for reading! (By the way if you want to read Caspian's story you can go to King Caspian the Seafarer. He is on my favorites page. It is called Telmarine Tower: Caspian.) Enjoy! : )**

**Susan: Part 1.**

"Good night, Edmund!" I called down the hall as I entered my bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, Susan!" came his faint answer, drowned out completely when I shut my door.

I sighed and looked about the room. The brown drapes were shut and the sheets on my twin bed were rumpled. A warm, cinnamon candle was glowing on the nightstand. I breathed the spicy aroma in deeply.

_I love that smell. It's so comforting. _

I started getting ready for bed and as my eyes caught sight of my father's photograph on my bedside table, I couldn't help but think about him.

_Why does Dad have to stay in the hospital for so long? And why did he have to get injured? The war has been over for months and he's still trying to recover! Why did all this have to happen? _I blew out the candle and slipped into bed. _If only we were back in Narnia…then I wouldn't have to worry about all of this. _

I snuggled under the thick comforter and drifted off to sleep, troubled thoughts still running through my head. _If only Aslan had protected my father. If only the war had never happened! If only that day had gone differently. _

Sleep took its time in coming that night, but when I finally drifted off to dreamland, the sleep was deep. Deeper than I had ever slept had before.

_Thud! _

What was that?

_Thud!_

_I found myself in a dark passage, with something coming after me. _

_Thud!_

_The sound was a lot closer than before._

Oh no! I can't see ahead of me! Whatam I going to do?_ I thought franticly. _

_Thud! _

_I ran ahead into the darkness, stretching my hands out in front of me so I didn't run into a wall. _

_Thud! _

How will I get out? What is behind me? What if Idon't get out?

_I panicked. Suddenly, my hands slapped up against a stone wall. A dead end. I froze, hoping nothing was behind me. _

_But then I heard a sound, so familiar that I almost screamed with a combination of joy and fear. It was the clear, smooth sound of my horn. My horn that I had left in Narnia._

_Thud! _

_The heavy footfall fell right behind me. I spun around and saw two red eyes flash in the darkness. Sharp, cruel, cold, claws dug into my shoulders. A dark evil voice said, 'Abandon hope, Susan. You have lost. You are mine.' _

I awoke with a jerk, breathing hard. When I realized that it had just been a dream, I gave a loud sigh.

_Thank Aslan that I only had a nightmare_.

I lay there staring up towards the ceiling for a few moments_. _

_I'm quite tired. I think I'll just lie here for a while and see if I can get back to sleep._

A few minutes later I found myself getting drowsy again.

"W-who's there?" a boy's trembling voice said.

"Peter? Is that you? What time is it?" I asked quietly, still groggy from sleep.

_Where am I? Who just spoke? _I silently questioned the voice. _It must have been my imagination. _

"This bed is beastly hard." I groaned, flipping over and putting my arms underneath my head.

"Who are you?"

The boy's voice came again.

_That doesn't sound like Peter's voice. This isn't a bed at all! It's a stone floor! What? Where am I! _

My thoughts raced through my head at an alarming speed.

"What?' I sat bolt upright, breathing hard, 'Where are you Peter? I can't see a thing!"

The room was as black as a moonless night and the cold stone wall pressed against my back like it was holding me in.

_Who spoke? Why am I not in my bed? Is this my nightmare? _I thought, beginning to feel panicked.

"I'm over here, but my name's not Peter," the boy answered from across the room, or wherever I was, his voice weary, but sounding just as frightened as I was.

_Who is that over there? _My heart fluttered with anxiety. _Aslan what's going on? Please, help me now!_


	2. The Dark Tower

**This is the second chapter and I hope it is as good as the first. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! : )**

**Susan: Part 2.**

_What's happening? It's so dark…wait…I see a light! _I sighed as I spotted a tiny window near the top of the tower. A single ray of light cast a gentle light upon the cruel stone floor. The light calmed my spirit… a little. _Am I dreaming?_

I stared across the room and saw a dark lump trembling in the corner. I could just barely make out a boy about my age, squinting at the sudden light. He had dirty blond hair that hung down just past his ears. I couldn't make out what color his eyes were in the dim light, but I could tell that he was quite tall for his age.

_Who is he? Why is he in this place? Is he a criminal?_ My heart jumped again.

After a few moments of debating with myself on what to say, I finally spoke up, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Look," the boy's voice quivered, "It's awfully unnerving to speak to someone you can't see. Would you…"

I took the hint and stood up. I raked my fingers through my hair trying in vain to make myself look as presentable as possible. Then I closed my eyes took a ragged breath and stepped into the light.

"Is that better?" I asked, trying to comfort myself as well as the boy. My eyes locked with his greyish blue eyes. I stared at him trying to read his mind.

_Is this the person I was so scared of? I feel so stupid now. _

"Y-yes." His voice shuddered through my thoughts. He stood up and drew himself up to his full height. He stood a few inches taller than me and looked down upon me.

I narrowed my eyes and gave him a hard look. "Who are you?"

His brow furrowed in confusion, and he gave me a shocked look. "You don't know?"

I shot him a questioning look and then shook my head. "Should I?"

_This is strange. What kind of question was that? Of course I don't know who he is!_

"My name is Caspian." he replied giving me a formal bow. I noticed that he was a bit stiff.

_He is no peasant boy_. _That bow is formal and his clothes are rich and vibrant, _I thought, surveying him with keen eyes.

He wore a blue tunic with a taut stand up collar. He wore soft leather boots that came up to his knees and wore silver leggings. A dark cloak was wrapped around his shoulders and fastened with a small golden clasp.

"Where are we?" I inquired again, feeling slightly irritated.

"The Dark Tower," he replied courteously.

"Yes, I gathered that we are in a tower, but _where?_ There's not a tower like this anywhere near Finchley!"

"In the land of Narnia, of course!" he retorted.

_Narnia! _My face went pale and I felt a slight dizziness. _I'm back in Narnia!_

"Narnia?" The word came out in a whisper.

"Yes. Who are you?" he demanded lifting his chin.

I glared daggers at him.

"Why should I tell you who I am?" I answered proudly, crossing my arms. _How dare he impose on the Queen of Narnia!_

He sighed impatiently and gave me an irritated look.

"All right, then. Have it your way. Be mysterious and don't tell me. Just because I answered both of your questions and told you my name doesn't mean you should tell me yours." He rolled his eyes; his voice dripped with sarcasm.

I put my hands on my hips and raised my chin and stepped towards him with a confidant stride. _How does he dare to talk that way to me?_ _Who does he think he is?_

"I suppose you think you deserve to hear who I am?" I scoffed in his face.

I raised my head even higher and snapped my jet black hair behind my shoulders. "I am Queen Susan the Gentle."

Caspian covered his mouth and snorted. Then he rudely burst out laughing. _How dare you! _I yelled at him inwardly. I felt blood rush to my cheeks, and I shot him a warning look.

"Oh you think it's funny, do you?" I stormed, stomping my foot.

"Rather!" he matched the tone of my voice, "It's not often that one meets a queen from a thousand years ago!"

I slumped my shoulders and stood there for a long moment, gazing at the moldy hay that littered the floor. _How could it have been a thousand years? _

"A thousand years? You _must_ be joking," I replied quietly, tears welling up in my eyes. I blinked them back as I gazed back down at the floor. _It can't have been so long!_

"I'm not. It's been a thousand years since the Queen Susan you mentioned ruled Narnia," he told me seriously.

_A thousand years! It has only been one year in England. How could this have happened? I longed to go to Narnia…but not to this. _A tear slowly dripped down my cheek.

"So what is your real name?" Caspian persisted.

"Susan." I sat heavily sat down on the cold stone and pulled my knees up to my chest, "Susan Pevensie."

"Is it really Susan?" he prodded.

_Why doesn't he believe me? I'm no liar! _My mind filling with rage._ Why am I even here? _

"Of course it is. I do know my own name." I snapped at him, avoiding looking at his face.

He stood there, towering over me, and watching me carefully. I couldn't hold my emotions in any longer. Tears flooded down upon my sleeves and my breath came in great heaves.

"I say, are you alright?" he asked gently, breaking the silence.

"Oh do go off and leave me alone!" I replied resentfully. "It's all too much to understand!"

"What is?" he asked, puzzled.

_Why won't he leave me alone! I want to be in peace. There is too much to think about. _I slowly lifted my head and met his gaze.

"All this! And that I'm back in Narnia…a thousand years later!" I waved my hand around at the room.

"What do you mean 'back in Narnia'?" he asked uneasily.

"I'm from a different world. I've been here before…" I thought for a moment, "At least, I think so."

"How did you get into this tower? You weren't here last night," he kept questioning.

_And he said I didn't answer any of his questions! I wish he would just hole up somewhere and leave me alone. _

"I don't know," I answered, feeling vulnerable, "I fell asleep and woke up to…to this."

Silence once more fell upon us. My thoughts started gushing like a waterfall and they were as confusing as a maze. I thought about Aslan and why he sent me here. I thought about my family and about Caspian. _What is his past? Why hasn't he told me anything about himself? _

I felt a light, but firm touch on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that Caspian had seated himself beside me and now looked deep into my eyes.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you angry." He studied my face gravely, "Please don't cry."

I gave him a grim smile and accepted his apology, "It's not your fault."

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just didn't know what to expect. You meet so many strange people here."

I gave him a warmer smile, "It's alright. I won't hold it against you."

"Good." His face filled with relief

I glanced around the Dark Tower again and asked, "So where exactly is this tower…in Narnia, I mean? Are we in Cair Paravel?_" _

"No," Caspian hesitated as if he were about to say something and then said, "We're in my unc—I mean, Miraz's castle."

_What was he about to say? Is there something he isn't telling me? If there is; why? _I pondered.

"Who is Miraz?" I asked. "The king?"

"King? Hardly," he spit the words out, "He's a usurper. He murdered my—the true king for the throne."

"Was the true king—the one who was murdered, I mean—a good king?"

_There is still something he won't tell me._

When I asked about the previous king being good or not., a dark expression crossed his face. It soon passed, but then he gave me a stormy look. He knit his eyebrows and glowered at me.

"Of course he was! He was the best king Narnia ever had!" He retorted hotly raising his voice.

"Not nearly as good as High King Peter!" I yelled back at him, defending my older brother's reputation.

He looked about wildly and looked a bit sick. _What in the world? What is he scared of? _I thought annoyed, "What on earth—"

He spun around, "You mustn't speak of such things in such a loud voice. They'll take it as treason! Miraz doesn't believe in the kings and queens of old!" he said sharply.

_I doubt that. We ruled the Golden Age of Narnia! How could it be forbidden to speak of such things? _

"He doesn't believe in Peter and the rest of us? That's ridiculous!" I accused. "I think you're lying. I think you're jealous of me—of us. I demand to be taken before any person of authority here. I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Please be quiet," he pleaded with me giving me a desperate look, "You can't let them hear. Just trust me!"

_Trust you? I just met you! I doubt you can be trusted. _I opened my mouth to say something nasty and then shut it quickly. _He really does look like he is telling the truth, but how can I be sure? _

"All right, but please tell me what's been going on." I asked and motioned for both of us to sit on the floor.

He poured the story upon me like a pitcher filling a glass. I sat there stunned as he told me of King Miraz and that the Old Narniains had gone into hiding. He told me that the Telmarines were afraid of the trees and the sea and spoke of his teacher, Dr. Cornelius often.

My breath shortened into short fast rasps. I leaned against the cold stone wall and thought of everything he had told me. Everything, everyone I had ever known had vanished. The trees danced no more. The rivers and sea were avoided and bridges had been built on top of them.

"So it really is Narnia," I whispered tears spilling over my eyelashes again, "And it really has been a thousand years."

"You believe me," he stated elatedly, "It's all true."

I stared into the gloom of the tower and found myself lost in thought about Aslan. _Why did He allow this to happen? Why didn't he come to save Narnia? Why has it been so long since I have returned? _I suddenly snapped back into the present as I felt Caspian's gaze upon me.

"It's so strange. Why would Aslan bring us back, only to have us find that it was no longer the Narnia we knew?" I said half to myself staring at the ground. _I have to do something…but what?_

Caspian perked up and watched me attentively, "You believe in Aslan?"

_Is he stupid? Of course I believe in Aslan! I'm a true Queen of Narnia! Anyway, who wouldn't believe in Him? The Great Lion, the Emperor over the Sea, the King over all Kings, the one who crowned my brothers, sister, and I at Cair Paravel. I've seen Him. _I felt his impatient tense stare.

"Of course I believe in Aslan. I've seen him."

He jumped up with a look of awe on his face, "You have? What's he like? How many times have you seen him? Do you know how to find him?" He pounded me with questions.

I gazed up and steadily looked into his clear blue eyes. "He's a lion. It's rather hard to explain what He looks like. I suppose you'll have to wait until you see Him to know what he's like. I've seen Him many times. More times than most people. But what on earth do you mean by finding him?"

He sat down sadly and put his hands on his propped up knees and replied, "Aslan hasn't been seen since the four Kings and Queens left Narnia. I always wondered if he was true. Everyone else thinks he's a fairy tale."

"A fairy tale! This is too much. Aslan a fairy tale! Really." I exploded hoping to my feet.

_To think_ anyone_ would assume Aslan a fairy tale! That's outrageous! How could anyone think Aslan isn't real? How did this happen? _My mind raced.

"Shhh," Caspian frantically said, "Don't let them hear you say His name. They're afraid that Aslan might be real, they don't allow anyone to talk about Him."

"It's all too much to believe," I sighed and plopped myself back down on the floor.

We sat together; both of our minds engaged in deep thought.

After a few minutes I noticed my stomach was aching. _I haven't had anything to eat since dinner at my house!_ _I wonder what time it is. _

I heard a small noise from Caspian. Obviously it was his stomach reminding him of his hunger.

"Is there any chance of getting some breakfast?" I asked bluntly giving him a shadow of a smile.


	3. Princey

**Susan: Part 3**

"Is there any chance of getting some breakfast?" I inquired once more.

"Very funny." Caspian said, rolling his eyes and rubbing his aching stomach.

I coughed sharply and after regaining my voice said, "I wasn't trying to be funny. I haven't eaten since last night…well, maybe since lunch yesterday."

I must have shown my embarrassment for Caspian shot me a bleak smile.

"Neither have I."

I scrunched my nose up and looked at him quizzically, "What's wrong? Don't people eat breakfast in Narnia anymore?"

An exasperated sigh escaped his tight pressed lips, "Most people do, but not the prisoners."

"I'm not a prisoner." I declared proudly, crossing my arms and raising my chin.

"This is the Dark Tower. We're prisoners here. Or at least; I am." He retorted with an annoyed look on his face.

"The Dark Tower? What's that? This is impossible!" I shook my head, uncertain if this experience was really real. _Why am I even here?_

"Well then, what are we doing here? If it's so impossible that we're here, why don't we just leave?" he demanded irately, "Why don't we just suddenly decide that this isn't reality and disappear from this tower?" Caspian turned his back on me and shuffled towards the little prison window.

An angry tear dripped down my cheek as I stared defiantly at his back. _Why does he snap at me like that? I've only been here for a couple hours! I shouldn't be expected to know everything! _I sniffed and whipped the tear away trying to regain my equanimity.

After another moment of silence I sighed, "I'm sorry." I whispered quietly stepping towards him. I hesitantly put my cool hand on his rigid shoulder; he shrugged it off.

I tried again, "Look…Caspian, if we're going to escape, hadn't we better make pax and be friends?"

"Pax?" he turned curiously, but still had a hard look on his face.

A spark of hope rose within me and I suddenly giggled halfheartedly, "Pax. Peace. No more fighting?" I almost asked.

"Oh," he thought about it for a minute, "All right then,…pax." He said peculiarly, trying to form his mouth over the new word.

"Good." I sat down slowly; my eyes not leaving his softened face, "How did you get in here in the first place?"

"The King–Miraz–thinks I'm a traitor." He replied quietly, lowering his sky blue eyes to look at the floor.

My dark eyebrows shot upwards, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" he spat, "I didn't do anything…he wants me dead."

"But why?" My voice raised in alarm, "I mean, why is the King interesting in a common boy like you?" I wasn't sure if he was a 'common boy', but played along because I didn't know what position he held.

The tips of his ears reddened and his jaw went stiff again, but then his manner totally changed. "How should I know?" he asked bluntly, but he came across false.

_What is he hiding? What won't he tell me?_

"But why you? Why not every other peasant who talks treason?" I asked.

"How should I know?"

I paused and then said, "You know, there's something very strange about you."

"I could say the same about you." Caspian shifted his gaze to the towering ceiling.

"I suppose. Very well then. We're in the land of Narnia, held captive in a 'Dark Tower' in a Telmarine castle. Your name is Caspian. The King's name is Miraz. He thinks you're a traitor. Have I got that all right?" I questioned, trying to settle my swirling thoughts, while counting on my fingers.

Caspian nodded hesitantly and stepped back over to the window, "What about you? You say you fell asleep and then woke up here?"

I let out a deep sigh and pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin upon them, "Yes I'm from another world, but I've been here before. I fell asleep, and had a nightmare…then woke up here."

"Another world?" he had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yes. You don't have to believe me; not many people would, but it's true." I turned away with a sigh. _He'll probably laugh at me._ I thought depressingly.

"I believe you."

I looked up in surprise, "Thanks." I shot him a genuine smile.

A smile brightened his face and it was suddenly wiped away by a sound. It sounded like someone was marching up the stair outside of our prison. "The guards. They're coming." Caspian panicked.

"Guards." My eyes went wide. _Oh no! _

"I'm supposed to be alone in here. There's no telling what they'd do…"

"If they found _us._" I interrupted hastily, stepping towards him for protection.

He glanced around the room and spotted the large pile of hay in the darkest corner of the room. "Quick! The straw." He hissed pushing me towards the awful smelling hay.

"The straw? But it's moldy…and what if they notice anyway? Or decide to change the straw in here?" I whispered in repugnance, wrinkling my forehead.

"We'll have to risk it. If they catch you, or if you find a way to get out of here, go to my professor, Dr. Cornelius. He's here in the castle. Tell him you're a friend of mine." He said giving me the final instructions.

"But what about…" I started to ask, but then the lock clanged and the guards fumbled with the heavy iron door. Caspian turned away and I rushed over to the hay.

I dove under the hay and wrinkled my nose. I moved the straw around a bit, making a hole that I could peak through.

Caspian had scrambled over to the other side of the room and lay huddled in a little ball pretending that he had been there all morning, but he stole a glance over at where I was hiding and looked relieved.

The first guard entered, holding a rough wooden bowl that had sweet smelling bread fresh out of the oven. In his other hand he also held a wooden cup with cool spring water in it. He set both of them down near Caspian and sneered, "All the long walk up the tower to give the prince his breakfast. And now we've got to walk all the way back down again and then back up again tomorrow morning. Enjoy your meal, your highness." He mocked and complained at the same time.

Caspian grabbed at the bread, but the second guard snatched up before he could reach it.

"That's not what the King said, Jarak." the second guard corrected, "The prince may have his breakfast…if he tells us what we want to know." he ridiculed in Caspian's face.

"That's right, princey. Just tell us what we want to know and cook'll bake you a whole loaf of fresh bread. Just give us the name of the traitor." Jarak made the deal.

_Don't tell him Caspian! _I urged silently as my mouth watered for the white, fluffy bread. _Whatever you do, _do not _tell him anything. _I could see Caspian struggling with his emotions as he hesitated.

Finally he said through clenched teeth, "I can't."

Jarak's eyebrows shot up and he said, "Well now. It looks like his highness isn't as hungry as he appears." His voice sounded a bit surprised. Then he elbowed his friend, "Don't worry, Brind. A couple more days of this, and he'll betray his precious traitor for a bite of worm-ridden bread that the pigs wouldn't eat. I've seen it done."

He grinned nastily, broke the bread, and handed half of it to Brind, "Here, Brind. Have some bread."

They stood there for a tortuously long time, chewing the bread slowly, and smirking evilly at Caspian. Then Jarak picked up the cup, and threw the water at Caspian. The water splashed over Caspian's blond hair and all over his face.

"No water either, until you talk." Jarak said, dropping the large, empty cup, "We'll be back tomorrow, princey. Think about it. You can either do this the hard way, or the easy way. It'll be done in the end either way."

Both guards slammed the door and relocked it. Their cruel laughter could be heard as they stomped down the flight of stairs. Then I heard Jarak complaining loudly about the long walk. Finally, the noise faded as they banged the door close at the bottom of the tower.

I silently crept out of the hay, stood up, and brushed the hay that speckled my hair, out. Caspian was still sitting stone still at where the guards had left him with his knees pulled up to his chest and the water dripping off the ends of his hair.

I walked over to him and set my hand lightly on his shoulder. He glanced at me and looked away because of my sympathetic look, "Caspian. Why? Why are they doing this?" I asked gently tears welling up in my eyes. _How could anyone do this to him? How could anyone be so…so cruel to a human being?_

"They want information. I know something that Miraz wants to know, and he is determined to get it." He said hoarsely, still keeping his gaze away from me.

My thoughts swirled around in my head and then I realized something like a bolt of lightning had struck me."He called you 'prince', and 'your highness'." I said tentatively, halting to let the information sink into my mind.

I noticed that Caspian cringed and was quiet for a moment, "It's sort of a joke among the guards." He said quickly recovering his emotions, "I'm _definitely_ not Miraz's son, which is the only way that I would be a prince."

"But I thought you said something about another king…" I replied. A dark expression clouded Caspian's face, so I decided to stop, "I'm sorry."

We both sat there silent for a long moment. Suddenly, something flashed and thunder followed a second later. I jumped and screamed from the sudden interlude. My heart beat a million miles an hour as I sat there holding my hand over my heart.

Caspian stood and looked out the window. I jumped up and looked out of the high window. Dark clouds boiled overhead and had a purplish tint. Another bolt of lightning flashed, filling the room with a bright light. For a split second I saw Aslan as clear as I could see Caspian.

"Aslan!" I shouted as the Lion's wondrous image filled the tower's room.

Then He was gone. The wind blew through the window causing rain to pelt their icy sting on our faces.

"Over here." Caspian commanded, dragging me to the drier area of the tower.

We both huddled together, shivering from the cold. We sat there, both of us in deep thought. _Why did I see Aslan? Is Caspian really the prince of the murdered King? If so, why isn't he telling me this? Maybe he's afraid I'll betray him. I can't believe that he believes my crazy story about coming here and that I live in a different world. _My thoughts were interrupted by a soft noise beside me.

Caspian had fallen asleep with his head back against the wall, his face was flushed, and he was breathing deeply. I sighed and looked about. Then I noticed the cup the guard had carelessly dropped over on the other side of the room. I walked over and put it under the window. _I hope this collects enough water for the both of us. _

I sat back down next to Caspian and listened to the rain patter on the roof. My eyelids slowly drooped; finally I rested my head on Caspian's shoulder and dropped off to sleep.


	4. A Midnight Visitor

**I'm finally back to posting this story! Sorry for the wait! By the way to all those faithful AOA readers out there...I'm struggling with major writer's block with chapter 11 so it will be a while before the next chapter is up. Sorry. I hate it too. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much for all your support! :)**

**Susan: Part 4**

I shivered… the room was as cold as ice. The problem was I could never sleep well when I was chilly. It was very still… nothing could be heard. _Is Caspian still here? Did someone take him away? _I thought as I strained to hear his heavy breathing as he slept.

Suddenly, the reformatory door squeaked open; I jumped. It sounded like something nearby had exploded because the room had been so quiet. A creeping dread crawled up my spine as my imagination started to run wild. _Why would the door open? Is there someone outside? If so, why don't they have a torch or lantern? _My heart started beating faster.

"C-Caspian?" I spoke softly, trying to not let my fear show in my voice.

I felt a warm hand touch mine. I jumped again, but soon relaxed when I realized it was only Caspian. He gently gave me a reassuring tug. _He squeezes my hand just like Peter does. Oh bother it all…I miss my family so much!_ I responded with a small acknowledging stroke on his hand with my thumb.

"Quiet, Su. Someone's coming in the door." He whispered in my ear.

A heavy silence clung to the walls of the tower. My anxiety climbed at an exceeding rate every second. An eerie light filtered through the cracked door. A tiny cry escaped my lips as a cloaked figure stepped through the doorway. The person had a small stature and shuffled almost noiselessly towards us. _Is it an enemy? Who would come here in the middle of the night? _

The strange individual spoke with a strong, kind voice. "Be calm, my prince. I mean you no harm." He lifted the candle he held near his face.

_Prince? I thought he was a peasant boy. Is Caspian a liar? _My suspicions peaked.

"Dr Cornelius!" Caspian exclaimed letting go of me and hopping to his feet.

"It is I, Caspian. We must be silent, for though the guards at the bottom of the stair did not see me pass, they are awake and listening—at least, they were when I passed them." He warned in a low voice.

"It was good of you to come." Caspian welcomed him. "It's terribly lonely up here."

Dr Cornelius replied, "This is not a mere social call, my prince. Might I remind you that your life hangs in the balance—a very twisted balance." He stopped when spotted me, squinting he asked, "What's this? A girl? But how can this be? I had heard that the tower was empty, and that you were held captive alone."

"That's what I heard too. And then Susan appeared out of the blackness the night I was thrown in here, and—" Caspian was cut short.

"Susan?" His voice electrified as he stepped closer. "Could it be possible?"

"Could what be possible?" Caspian inquired totally lost to what his friend was saying.

_What is Cornelius talking about? Why is he so excited? _I questioned myself, glancing at Caspian with a puzzled expression. He too, looked quite confused.

Dr Cornelius offered his hand to me and I accepted his old and gnarled hand with the grace of a queen. _You're remembering your royal behavior, Susan. _I complimented myself.

"Could it be that you, my lady, are Queen Susan the Gentle, ruler of Narnia during the Golden Age?" He asked his wise eyes twinkling with pleasure.

_He knows about the tales of old! He thinks I am Queen Susan! Finally I found someone who will believe me!_ "I am, indeed, Queen Susan." I answered with a gracious smile.

Dr Cornelius bowed deeply with surprising elegance. "I am your humble servant, milady, and the one who called you into this world by the blowing of your horn."

"My horn?" I frowned. _How did he get a hold of my horn? I thought I lost it while we went hunting for the White Stag._ "So that's what brought me here! How curious."

"Wait…you can't mean that she really _is_ Queen Susan…I mean, she can't be any older than I am. Not even as old probably." Caspian looked entirely shocked.

"She certainly is, young Caspian. And you would do well to pay her the respect due to a true Queen of Narnia." Dr. Cornelius reprimanded.

_Serves him right! _I thought defiantly, shooting him a smirk.

He gave me a foul look and answered sarcastically, "My apologies, _Your Majesty_." He turned to the Doctor. "If this isn't a social visit, then why have you come? It obviously wasn't to meet Queen Susan."

"That did come rather as a surprise—though a good one, milady, make no mistake. But you are right, Caspian, in that I climbed the long, dark stair of this tower tonight for quite another reason altogether." He reacted motioning us to be seated on the cold stone floor. "You know, Caspian, the reason I urged you to flee this castle. And in all logic and reasoning, you should be dead right now, not wasting away in a tower held prisoner. But it appears the king has thrown reason to the wind. Have you any idea of why he…" The Doctor was interrupted by Caspian.

"Why he hasn't killed me yet? I think I have some idea. He believes there to be a traitor in the castle who aided me on my attempted escape and told me the truth about my father's death. It is the traitor's identity he seeks." Caspian queried.

_I wonder what this is all about. _I wondered, listening closely.

"Ah. So once the king has found the traitor…" The Professor continued.

"My life will be worth nothing to him." Caspian finished.

Dr. Cornelius seemed to slip into deep thought. First I stared at Caspian with a quizzical expression. After that, I turned and did the same with the Doctor. Neither person moved. Finally, I asked the question I had been debating to broach, "Why is your life so important to the king? I thought you were a peasant—a nobody." _Unless he isn't telling me something…_

Dr. Cornelius shot me a strange look and Caspian stifled a laugh. Annoyed, I continued. "And why does everyone keep calling him 'prince'? He said it was just a joke among the guards, but now you've called him a prince so it can't be just that."

"You haven't told her?" Dr. Cornelius raised an eyebrow.

_I need to know what they are talking about!_ "Told me what?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

Caspian only shook his head.

"Why on earth not?" The Professor asked.

_Being in a two person conversation isn't much fun if you're the one left out. What in Narnia are they going on about? _My mind raced for answers. I was almost ready to scream with irritation, but decided against that because after all, I was a queen of old.

"Right now, the fewer people know who I am, the better." Caspian responded.

I narrowed my eyes, "Who you are? Does that mean you really _are_ a prince? Why can't you tell me? I told you I was a queen!" Caspian turned his back towards me, so I changed my tone of voice and started talking to Dr Cornelius. "I don't suppose you have any food with you?"

He sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I had no idea, when I began the climb up the winding stair, if I would even see you. Have they not given you food?"

"No. They said I was not to eat until I spoke." Caspian said.

We sat there in silence for a fleeting moment. Then I broke the stillness, "Dr Cornelius, is there any way out of this tower? Any chance at all that we might escape?"

Before answering Dr Cornelius looked very thoughtful, "There is said to have been a tunnel under one of the stone blocks of the tower that leads to escape. I believe it was Caspian VII who was imprisoned in this very tower, and then escaped through the tunnel. He was captured and put to death before he could leave the castle, of course, but that's hardly part of a normal escape plan."

"Why have you never told me of this? I never heard of any escapes from this tower." Caspian requested.

"Might it please your high—er, you to remember, young Caspian, that history was never a priority on your list of studies. You have doubtless heard the tale, but most likely it 'went in one ear and out the other', as the old saying goes." Dr Cornelius spoke.

"How does one find this tunnel?" Caspian glanced about the prison wondering where the secret passage was located.

"As I said, it was told to be under one of the stones in the floor. I'm sure no one has used the passage since Caspian VII, and it is likely that the king after Caspian's death had it filled it. Who knows if it can still be used?" Dr Cornelius told the disappointing news.

Caspian moaned and slumped against the wall. "I knew it. Our only chance of escape—filled in by some long dead king who shared my name." He covered his face in his hands. "We're doomed."

_This is rather amusing._ I chortled.

"Have hope, my prince. Aslan is in charge of this situation—not your uncle." Dr Cornelius tried to encourage him.

"But Doctor…what if I can't get away from here? I'll stay here forever in this hole until I die or Miraz kills me." Caspian's eyes went wide.

Dr Cornelius paused. "Have hope, my prince. You have yet a part to play in Aslan's plan, I think." He stood up and I offered my hand to him. He accepted it and gently kissed my pale skin. "As do you, my lady. Do not let this young curmudgeon dampen your everlasting spirit and hope. May your light penetrate his darkness and show him the way of Aslan."

I gave him a radiant smile as he turned to leave.

Caspian rose and followed his friend, "Wait, Doctor-"

The Doctor shut the door and said hastily, "I have no time to spare, my prince. If I return—when I return, Aslan willing!—I will bring food and water with me."

"But Doctor—" Caspian reached through the tower's bars and pleaded for Dr Cornelius to stay, "Please…"

"I know, my prince. Loneliness is the most abominable thing introduced to mankind—and dwarf-kind alike. Be brave, Caspian. Protect the queen, and do what you know to be right. May the Lion be with you!" He turned quickly, snuffed out his candle, and departed as silently as he came.

Caspian looked longingly after him, but after a moment he slowly turned and returned to his place next to me.

I sighed inwardly. _I know precisely how he feels. Everything seems quieter…darker. Aslan help me know what to say! _I prayed. "I'm sorry, Caspian. Loneliness _is_ horrid."

I hesitated for a second then reached quickly for his hand. Breathing a sigh of relief as his hand clasped mine. _I thought for a moment that he might have disappeared._

"It's all right, Susan. As long as I'm here, you won't be alone." He tried to sound strong and courageous, but I could tell he was feeling the exact opposite.

"Same for you." I murmured.

"Tomorrow we'll start looking for that tunnel—or at least for the rock the tunnel is underneath. I'm sure we'll be out of here in no time." Caspian said trying to sound cheerful.

"In that case, we'd better get some sleep. Who knows how long we have before something else happens." I suggested feeling a bit braver knowing that Aslan and Caspian were by my side.

_I will never be alone._


	5. A Friend and a Beating

**NOTICE: I shall be in Europe for three weeks. This story shall not be updated for a while.**

**Thanks for reading so faithfully! :) The reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Susan: Part 5**

I groaned. Sharp rocks poked my back causing my muscles to ache. "My back hurts." I flipped over to face Caspian. A pale light streamed through the small window indicating that it was dawn.

Caspian turned over to face me and moaned. "Lay on your side, then."

"Why are these stones so pointed? My back is killing me. It's positively impossible to get comfortable." I shifted again. _I can't get comfortable! Ouch! My side hurts even worse than my back. _

Caspian continued to try to sleep, ignoring me, and burying his head in his arms. Suddenly we both heard heavy footsteps ascending the stairs. Caspian shot up with a worried expression on his face, motioning to the hay stack.  
"Not again!" I sighed as I made my way over to the dark corner.

"Hide, quickly!" He urged, trying to look normal as the footsteps fell closer.

I dove into the straw just as the door slammed open. Peeking out of my hiding spot, I saw that Brind had his sword drawn; Jarak marched in behind his companion. I saw Caspian slink away like a wounded dog.

"Come on, boy. I didn't climb all those stairs for you to put up a fight." Jarak grumbled as he grabbed Caspian.

Brind sheathed his blade and pulled out the length of a rope. Jarak grasped the coil and bound Caspian's hands behind his back. He winced as they pulled the cord brutally tight around his wrists.

Then Brind pulled him up with one of his beefy hands and pushed him towards the door. "Move." He gruffly commanded.

_Where are they taking him? _I panicked, almost jumping out of the hay and ordering them to stop in the name of Aslan and the High King Peter. Caspian's worried eyes caught mine for a second, but then he swiftly looked away.

The cruel guards shut the door with a bang and left rapidly. Bursting out of the straw, I scampered to the door.

"Locked of course." I sulked. Discouraged, I slid my back down the door until I hit the ground. Crossing my arms, my spirits sunk and my heart became quite melancholy.

_What are they going to do with him? Are they going to kill him? _My eyes went wide at the thought. _I don't want to be stuck here alone! I can't do this alone; I need someone to lead me…like Peter does. Blast it all! I want my older brother back!_

I put my head in my hands, feeling quite miserable, and drained from the whole situation.

Hearing a squeak of a rodent I glanced across the room. A dark gray mouse sniffed at the dirty floor. He looked quite ordinary, but there was something strange about his manner. _The mouse almost reminds me of one of the talking mice at Cair…_

"Hallo Mr. Mouse." I called to him, hoping he wasn't a witless beast like the few that resided in Narnia.

He looked up, standing on his hind paws, he said. "Your Majesty, it is a great honor to meet you. As the tales say; you are as dazzling as the sunrise, Queen Susan."

I rewarded him with an alluring smile. "How did you know my name, noble mouse?"

"I overheard your conversation with Doctor Cornelius last night." He answered, bowing politely.

"I understand now." I said, scooting closer to my new companion. "Tell me noble mouse, who might you be?"

"I am Allicheek, the castle mouse that observes all activities of Miraz for the chief mouse, Reepicheep." His long, slender tale swished back and forth as spoke.

"Tis a delight to meet you, Allicheek," I replied, a giggle escaping my chapped lips.

"Gentle Lady, what request might you have at this hour that I may fill?" He inquired his ears perking forward.

"At the moment, I do not know. There are many things on my mind," I paused looking away as I thought hard, "but one is above all the others."

"What might that be milady?" He leaned forward as his light pink nose twitched back and forth.

"If you may, go back to your leader, Reepicheep. Tell him of me. Then if you can, try to find my good brothers and dear sister, for they may be here in Narnia. Tell them of my fate and tell them to prepare for battle." I asked in a hushed tone of voice.

"With a good will, Dear Lady," He saluted in the Narnian fashion.

"Many thanks, Allicheek. May the blessings of Aslan follow you to the end of your days." I expressed my gratitude.

"Farewell!" He disappeared through a crack in the wall and I was once again, alone.

_Maybe there is some hope after all. _My heart soared. _If Peter, Edmund, and Lucy are here maybe they can muster an army and defeat this usurper Miraz! _

I sat with my back to the tower wall, lost in thought. My mind began to wonder about the tunnel. _If Caspian and I can escape the castle then we could flee into the woods and look for creatures loyal to Aslan…_

A few moments later, a shriek of agony pierced the stillness of the morning; bringing my mind back to my current situation. I lunged towards the window to see if I could look down to see what was going on in the courtyard. Unfortunately I wasn't tall enough, but I recognized the yell…it was Caspian.

_What are they doing to him? _I leaned against the wall with my hands supporting him. Breathing heavily, tears started leaking over my dark eyelashes and rolling down my pale cheeks.

"Oh Aslan! What are they doing to him!" I yelled my mind racing. "Help him Aslan!" I prayed earnestly not knowing what else to do.

Out of my frustration I hit the stone wall with my hand, pain shot up my arm as I clasped my bruised palm. Clenching my hurting hand, an unexpected determination raged through my heart. _I have to find that passage! _A burst of energy surged through my body as I spun around. _I _will _find the escape route! _Setting a hard, firm look on my face, I started to examine the wall for a strange crack or something that would indicate the entrance of a tunnel. After the unnerving search on the wall, I bent down to check for loose rocks in the floor.

Near where I had been lying less than an hour ago, I found a rock that was fairly loose. Tugging on it, I tried to pull it up out of the floor. At first the rock stubbornly stood its ground and stayed in place, but after another minute of yanking on it, the stone wrenched free. Inspecting the place where the slab had been, I found that an empty space was beneath the floor.

I couldn't believe my eyes. _It's the secret passage! _Starting to tear away the other loose rocks, the gap became wider until the passageway entry was completely unveiled, revealing a daunting, dark, and clammy tunnel. _I can't believe I found our escape route! _

Suddenly, a horrendous thought dawned upon me. _How do I conceal it? _My panic level jumped up to sheer terror. _What if I don't get the passage hidden before they return with Caspian? They will probably catch me and will likely kill Caspian! What am I to do?_ Sweat started forming on my upper lip. _How do you cover this opening? If I try to replace the rocks they will just fall through the hole. _It was a perfectly awful and distressing experience.

Suddenly, I heard heavy footfalls in the stairway and the tinkling of armor. _They are bringing Caspian back! How do I get this closed?_ I became frantic_. _Slowly, I started wedging each stone back into place. It was a tedious process. I rushed to cover the hole before the guards discovered me. As the hole became smaller, my hands started moving faster. In the nick of time, I shoved the last rock into place as I heard someone fumbling with the lock. Scuttling to the scratchy hay I leapt into it just as the door swung open.

Brind and Jarak entered through the low doorway. Jarak was dragging Caspian behind him. _Caspian looks absolutely exhausted and terribly weak. What have they done to him?_ I noted.

The rough guard flung Caspian into the dungeon and they both departed, grousing over something about their work. _At least they didn't see me! _I breathed a sigh of relief.

I hurried over to aid Caspian, "Caspian? What have they done? Are you all right?" Kneeling beside him, I placed a tender hand on his slumped shoulder. A warm, watery substance met my touch. A large, scarlet stain tarnished his dirty garments. _He's bleeding! _The moment I touched him, he cried out in pain. My hand shot back as fast as a bolt of lightning.

"Of course you're not all right. Speak to me. Please, Caspian! Say something. Anything!" I implored him, putting my hand gingerly on his burning forehead.

Gradually, he lifted his head until his blue eyes, which were glazed with discomfort, met mine. Pain was etched deeply in his flushed face and he looked like he was fighting to stay conscious.

"Susan?" He said faintly.

"Yes?" I responded almost smiling with relief.

"My back hurts." He answered before collapsing onto the stone floor beside me.


	6. The King's Enemy

**Susan: Part 6**

When I awoke the next morning, I found myself sprawled out on my stomach upon the hard tower floor. My arms supported my head, trying in vain to make my sleep more comfortable.

Groaning, I blinked. As I raised my mass of tangled dark curls I saw Caspian staring at me with his bright blue eyes. "Caspian!" Jumping up, I ran over to him and genuflected beside his fatigued figure. Caressing his shoulder I asked,"How are you feeling?"

He glanced up at me with a blank expression, shrugging. "Fine." As soon as he moved his shoulders he contorted his face.

I frowned. _Blast! He's just like my brothers… I guess I'll have to coax the truth out of him. _"How is your back?"

Caspian didn't make eye contact and replied casually, "It's a little sore. Doesn't hurt that badly."

I shot the death glare at him. _The idiot…he doesn't know what's good for him._

"What?" Caspian protested, shrugging again, letting a tiny pained look escape his otherwise passive face. "It's true!"

_Liar… _I sighed inwardly. _He's just trying to be courageous and masculine; trying to be something he's not. I'm sure he's in excruciating pain, but of course he won't admit that to me. Well, I guess the only option is to try the old 'Oh sure your fine!' trick that I use on those stubborn brothers of mine. No matter what injury they have received, whether it's from falling off their bicycle and getting a scrape or being clipped in the side by a blade, they say their fine! I'm sure they would claim that to their dying breath if I wasn't there to make them confess their incapability to function properly! _

Hopping up on my feet, I offered my hand to Caspian. "Come on, then. Get up. I have something to show you."

Knitting his eyebrows together, he queried."Get up..._now_?"

I was sure he didn't want to move because of his tender back, but I smiled in a vengeful way. "Why not? If you're perfectly fine—as you so persistently _insist_ that you are—than it shouldn't be a problem for you, should it?" _He _is_ the one who got himself into this mess!_

Grasping his hand, I pulled him onto his feet. As soon as he moved, he cried out in anguish. Immediately letting go of my hand, he slumped feebly to the floor. His face was downcast, but I could tell his face had turned a few shades lighter than his normal color.

_Serves him right! I finally got my revenge for all those snide comments he made about me. _A proud look swept across my face.

I rolled my eyes, snorting, "Really_,_ Caspian. I have brothers—two of them—and they are both as stubborn as you are about admitting they're hurt. If I didn't know every trick in the book for making them understand that they really _are_ injured and really _do_ need medical attention, neither of them would be alive right now."

Caspian didn't respond. He just supported himself with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. His shaggy blond hair covered the side of his face, obscuring my view, so I couldn't even try to guess what he was thinking. I did notice that his body was trembling.

I started second guessing my action. _Maybe he is hurting more than I thought… _My haughty confidence left me and I began to get concerned. _What is causing him so much pain? What could the guards possibly done to him? _Horrible images began to flash through my mind.

I had once seen a wealthy Calormen merchant beat his ten-year-old slave until he was close to death. The boy had dropped one of the clay jars he had been carrying on accident and the cruel Calormen had been outraged. The child screamed in distress at every stroke of the malicious whip. Edmund had stepped in, stopping the plump merchant from the merciless torture.

I had scurried over to the boy to try to help him. His sad, dark brown eyes stared up at me in wonder as big, bright tears dripped down his tan cheeks. Edmund bought the young slave for exceedingly high price and the rest of that afternoon the child clung to me like a frightened animal.

We found out later that the child had no name and was an orphan, but that hadn't mattered. When we returned to Narnia, a childless couple stepped up and took him as their own. To this day, I do not know what ever became of him, but I know for sure that he had been nurtured and cherished for the rest of his life.

Shaking myself out of my dreadful thoughts I went into 'mother mode'. "Turn around. Now." I demanded compassionately, but firm.

He obeyed without an objection, but I could tell he was fitting to stay conscious. A small moan escaped his ashen lips. As he turned, he revealed his shredded tunic. His tunic, once a deep blue, turned crimson from the tremendous amount of blood that he lost. A layer of dirt caked the outside of the cloth. Long, jagged slashes striped his back, like those of the American flag. The lashes were inflamed and toned a fiery red, indicating possible infection.

My breath caught in my throat. "Lion's mane," I peeled back the edge of his tunic to get a better look. "When the Telmarines give a flogging…they really give a flogging."

Caspian gasped as I pulled the material away from his sore wounds. _Poor boy, he must be in a lot of pain. _I halted my action as his breath became sharp and raspy.

_Should I stop and let him rest?_ The thought soon left me._ No, no, Susan! Don't you remember treating battle wounds at Cair? The sooner they get attention, the better! You don't want him to get an infection. _I scolded myself. I always hated making people hurt, but sometimes it was the only way to help them.

Placing my slender hand lightly upon his shoulder, I said. "This is going to hurt, Caspian. The dirt in your tunic will cause infection if it isn't removed quickly."

He stared straight ahead and gritted his teeth. Bracing himself, he gave me the word. "Go ahead. I'm ready."

Swiftly, but as gently as I could, I began to pull his shirt up. Caspian tensed.

Most of the slashes had clotted and his tunic had acted like a bandage. That made taking off his shirt quite agonizing. The scabs began to reopen and bleed as the fabric ripped them off.

_Caspian should have never had to experience this! Oh Aslan! What evil has taken over Narnia? _

Finally I hung his shirt upon his neck and said quietly. "There. If only we had some water." I looked around the room, but found nothing of use. _Of course you wouldn't find any water, Susan! You're a prisoner in a tower! _I turned my attention back to Caspian. "Who did this?" I commanded, looking straight into his eyes.

"It was done by Miraz's orders." He answered irately.

I raised my dark eyebrows. "The King? But why? Why doesn't he just kill you if you are a traitor or rebel or whatever he thinks you are? Why…" my eyes lingered on his battered back, "…why flog you first?"

"Because he hates me. I'm…I'm his…" Caspian responded and I had to strain to hear his voice.

My ears literally perked forward in anticipation. _He's going to tell me the truth! At last! _

His voice trailed off wearily and he leaned his head against the wall.

"His _what_?" I touched the uninjured part of his shoulder, but he had fallen unconscious once more. I sighed and leaned back on my heels, exasperated. "Aslan give me patience."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at the vaulted ceiling. _I never thought such evil would be committed in Narnia. Just to think… _Chills ran up my spine as I shuttered at the unfinished thought. _Aslan… Why? Why did this happen to my beloved country? _Your _beloved country! _I automatically slipped into prayer. _What has Narnia done to deserve this? _My eyes lay to rest on Caspian's troubled and pale face. _What has _he _done to deserve this? _

_My subjects had the tenderest hearts towards every living thing! Are any of them still alive? Oh dear, sweet Aslan! Will I ever see my siblings again? Help me Aslan! Help me to… _

The sound of footsteps echoing through the winding stair shook me out of my musings. I exhaled loudly. _Why don't they just leave him alone? _

I recovered Caspian's wounds, praying that they wouldn't get infected. Then I turned and made my way to my good old friend, the haystack, burying myself deep within its protective walls.

The door clanged shrilly as Jarak and Brind barged through the doorway. To my surprise, a dark haired man entered behind them. He stood of an average height. He had a muscular build, but the thing that sent a shiver down my back, was his eyes. They were as black as ebony and looked cold, ruthless, and menacing. A dark, uncanny feeling ran through my body as he stepped closer to the friend I had abandoned.

_Who is he?_

A long sword was strapped to the man's side. Its hilt was made of silver and was studded with glittering diamonds. He wore a black cape that was clasped to his shoulders He was dressed in a dark tunic; an emblem stitched in silver decorated the front. It was so mottled I couldn't tell what the symbol was from where I was hiding. His boots, that came up to his knees, were black and tipped with silver.

My heart skipped a beat. _He must be Miraz! The usurper!_

As the man stood before the flaccid form of Caspian, the look in his eyes could not be mistaken; they appeared as if a storm of hatred and contempt raged within. His lip curved downward in a cruel sneer.

Suddenly, he jerked his head, signaling for the guards to awaken my poor friend. "Wake our dear nephew from his slumber. He hasn't told you anything?"

_Wait…he can't be Miraz. Caspian isn't a prince, and if this is his uncle then the man can't be Miraz. _I reasoned with myself.

"Not a word, my lord. Despite his many vices, one must admit the boy has courage." Brind answered respectfully.

_Who is this man? He must be someone of importance, for the guards would not give him the title 'my lord' if he wasn't of a high position. _My mind raced grimly. _He must be a lord or adviser. _

The man snarled like an angry bear. "Courage? The brat? He's a spineless orphan who never would've survived life outside the castle. Now wake him before I lose my patience."

Jarak reached down and grabbed Caspian by the shoulders, shaking him. I flinched, knowing the amount of sharp pain that must be coursing through Caspian's body. His eyes fluttered open and he yelped. Gathering his senses, he shot the evil man a courageous, but wary look. His eyes swiftly scanned the hay, making sure I was completely hidden.

"Good morning, boy. You slept well?" The man's voice dripped with disdain.

Caspian lifted his head, stating sarcastically. "Quite. Stone floors are quite comfortable when you've just been flogged. You should try it sometime."

With a rough, callused hand the man dragged Caspian to his feet and shoved him against the wall. Caspian's face became pallid once more as he drew himself up to full height. He swayed a little.

_He must be feeling lightheaded. _I guessed, wishing there was something I could do to help him.

"I don't suppose you'd like another night like last, however comfortable you insist it was. Would you?" The man's eyes flashed with irritation.

"No." Caspian studied the tiny bits of straw that littered the floor.

The man's fist connected with Caspian's jaw, making him crumple to the floor. "Weak! You are weak!" He roared, pointing at his nephew. "Just like your father, like your mother."

Caspian's eyes watered from the blow he had just received. "Leave my parents out of this. They were braver and stronger than you'll ever be." He spat, furious.

The cloaked man crossed his arms, regaining his composure, "Perhaps. Though neither resisted when I overcame them."

"When you murdered them, you mean." Caspian replied resentfully.

_Caspian's uncle murdered his parents? But why? Did they get in his way? What happened between them?_

"You think you're very brave, don't you, boy? Brave and strong—like they were. Well you're not." His voice was soft, but taunting.

"Leave me alone." Caspian sniffed, his body taut.

Stepping towards the defenseless boy, the man grinned sinisterly. "You should be glad your father's not here to see you, you sniveling brat. What would he think, the great 'King of Narnia', to see his firstborn son, the heir to the blessed throne, weeping like a woman in the tower?"

_K-king…of Narnia! Caspian… King! He is the true King of Narnia! _My eyes grew to be as big as saucers._ That mean this man_ is_ Miraz! I should have known… But why didn't Caspian tell me? Was it because he didn't trust me? _My heart sank. _I told him everything about myself. I even told him I was the Queen of Narnia! Why didn't he trust me? _

Caspian threw his hands in front of his face. "Stop it!"

The ominous man taunted him. "The truth is, Prince Caspian, that you are nothing. A pathetic, friendless child who is all alone in a world of enemies. You are penniless—fatherless—worthless—and would doubtless be more than disappointing to the man who was once your father."

_How dare you! _I screamed at Miraz silently, still ready to defend my friend. Hatred burned in my heart towards him. _Caspian may not trust me, but he would make a better King than this wicked man! _

Caspian buried his face in his arms and I knew at once that he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

The man bent down beside him and clutched his aching shoulder. "Tell me the name of the traitor."

Caspian shivered, shrinking back against the wall. He said nothing.

The man spoke sharply, "Caspian!"

"I…I…" Raising his head to meet his foe's eyes, he looked terribly torn. "C…can't." He stuttered and dropped his head. "Please, uncle, I can't."

"You can. And you will, after enough of these little chats, nephew. I shall return when I please. Be that the middle of the night or two days hence is my choice. Think on what I said, nephew. Just one name and you're free to go." Miraz said, standing up from the filthy floor.

Caspian did not answer. The usurper gave one last scowl at his nephew, and then turned towards the door. The trio left the room and their footsteps faded as they descended the long stair.

Bursting out of the straw, I ran to my exhausted friend. "Caspian?" I asked sensitively.

Wearily, the true King of Narnia mustered his strength, stating harshly,"Leave me alone."

I recoiled for the fraction of a second. Then, ignoring his command, I sat next to him, resting my chin on my hand. "We've simply_ got_ to get out of here."


	7. How Dare You Lie!

**Recap: Susan found their way of escape in the previous chapter when Caspian was being punished by Miraz. Susan has just found out that Caspian is Prince of Narnia. **

**I apologize for the delay on this chapter, however, that wasn't my fault! Caspian has caused the delay… (Sorry, Caspian, it's the truth!) ;) The next couple of chapters should be up fairly rapidly. I'm almost done with Part: 8 and 9 will come shortly after that. Thank you for waiting and thanks for reading! Again, thanks for the reviews! :) **

**Susan: Part 7**

I glanced over at Caspian. He was silently sulking in a deep shadow across the room. I knew I had to say something, but what? I had just found out that he had lied to me. How does one react when you've found out that the person you've told your secrets to, has lied about his identity?

Deciding to keep it blunt, I spoke. "It's not that I don't feel sorry for you, but why did you lie to me?"

He didn't make eye contact. "I didn't lie… not exactly." He stated the feeble excuse.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I crossed my arms. "You're a Prince! You told me you weren't. I knew last night that something wasn't right. Hang it, I known from the first time I saw you. Why didn't you admit it? Don't you trust me?"

He refused to admit to this accusation. "It's not that. Just that I didn't…I mean I wasn't…I suppose I thought…"

There was no way I was going to let him get away from this argument. I demanded an answer and I knew that I was going to get it. It was just a matter of using logic that often tripped up the suitors that had come to call when I was the Gentle Queen all those years ago.

"You suppose you thought what?" I gave him the-you-had-better-give-me-an-answer-or-you're-in-trouble stare.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. I didn't know whether I could trust you."

I drilled him. "So you admit you didn't trust me." Guessing I would get the answer I wanted, I smiled.

"I thought it was obvious by now." He said quietly.

I frowned. That wasn't the answer I was looking for. I had to change my approach. After a minute I came up with another question. "Why don't you trust me?" _At least my royal debate skills are coming back to me._

Caspian shifted again. He had this look of defeat, but also appeared uneasy. "I've never really trusted anyone before." He admitted.

_Do you really think I believe that one? _I thought. "Haven't you now? You have to have trusted someone before." I prodded. _I know you have. _

"Not that I recall." He shot me a defiant glare. "And don't give me that pitying look you always put on. I don't need to trust anyone." He stated proudly.

_That's what you think. _"What about your friend the professor?" I was back on the right track.

He had to think before he replied. "I rely on him. Not trust. It's not quite the same."

_Oh really? It seems to me if you 'rely' on someone, you are trusting them to follow through. _"Isn't it?" He didn't respond and another thought jumped into my mind. "What about Aslan? Don't you trust him?" My eyebrow shot up as he hesitated. "Well?"

"Thinking…" He paused, resting his chin on the back of his hand as he stared at the floor. "I don't even know if weather Aslan exists or not. How can I trust something I don't believe in? For all I know, he's just another part of the old stories." He stated slowly.

I was shocked. _Caspian doesn't believe in Aslan? What does he mean 'just another part of the old _stories'? "Another part?" I prodded further.

"Like you." He stated frankly.

_How dare he insult me like that! _I was appalled. _Remember what he's been through, Susan. _I had to remind myself. I bit back a sharp remark…barely. But I couldn't hold back my affronted emotions. "So you think I'm just an old fantasy? Something created for bedtime entertainment and ballads!" I said defensively.

Caspian looked at me seriously with his soft blue eyes. "I did…before I met you." He responded quietly. "But I can see you and talk to you. Aslan is something else all together."

I tried to be a bit sympathetic. "So, just because you cannot see or talk to him you don't believe he exists?"

"Wouldn't you?" He inquired. "Tell me truly, did you believe in him before you met him?"

"I didn't believe in any of this." I recalled. "But that's different. In my world, this would be nothing but a fairytale." I waved my hand around the tower.

"Well in my world _you're_ nothing but a fairytale." He pointed at me.

"Am I?" The phrase sounded rather peculiar. _Me… a fairytale? How strange._

"Yes and have been for hundreds of years." He said. "In fact, I'm still not certain that you really are the same Queen Susan who reigned all that time ago."

"The truth isn't the truth just because you believe it is. It's always the truth no matter what. And Aslan is the same way." I rebuked him gently. He was silent, contemplating what I just said.

"I'm still not convinced." He said finally.

Walking over to him, I put on my motherly stare that I often did with my siblings. "What is it going to take for you to believe?" I stood over him, stomping my foot on the floor to get my point across clearly.

Caspian just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…" He changed the subject. "I was wrong to lie. Will you forgive me?"

"That's a step in the right direction and yes, I do forgive you." I confirmed, turning around, letting my voice soften a smidgen. "Forget all that for a moment, there's something I got to show you. Look, I finally found a way out." I pulled the rock that disguised the tunnel.

"Caspian the Seventh's tunnel!" Caspian exclaimed. "However did you discover it?"

"I've been right on top of it the whole time." I replied. "I found it when you were…away."

"Ah, I see." Caspian coughed.

I motioned for him to come over and help me pull up the rest of the loose rubble that sealed the entrance. We worked swiftly, but carefully, watching and listening for the guards. Within a few minutes the abyss was unveiled.

I flopped down on my stomach and peered over the edge. Caspian joined me and we stared down into the darkness, uncertain where the passage led. I couldn't make out anything in the utter blackness. I didn't know whether it plunged straight down, or if it had stairs. I'm sure we would find out soon enough.

After a moment of stillness, I spoke with authority. "We'll make our plans today and escape tomorrow night. I would say let's escape as soon as it gets dark, except that we haven't even begun thinking about what we'll do once we get out of the tunnel." I suggested, beginning to recover the hole. "Besides, do you know where it leads?"

Caspian shook his head. "No, and therein lies the adventure…"

As we began to discuss our plans, a fatigued sleepiness enveloped us with its welcoming arms of forgetfulness. Hunger pains that gave us no relief, suddenly vanished, and no memories lingered in the inky blackness that reigned. Our state of health was weakening because of the lack of food and water.

The last thing I had heard from Caspian's ramblings was a faint and foggy statement. "I think we should head south to Archenland and go to King Nain. He's…"

That's all I heard. I passed out in the corner of the tower and slept soundly for a long time.

That was until I heard someone murmuring beside me. I was in one of those half awake modes, where you aren't fully awake and just want to drift back to sleep. Forgetting where I was for an instant, I thought it was one of my siblings trying to awaken me for breakfast. I sighed and shifted.

_Why is my bed so uncomfortably hard? _I questioned myself. Suddenly my eyelids flashed open to the sight of the tower's cruel stone wall. Behind me there was a loud clatter of something crashing to the ground. I leapt a few feet into the air and let out a piercing screech. The shriek that escaped my own lips made my ears ring.

Quickly surveying the prison, I saw a flutter of movement and saw what had made the noise. A dish had fallen to the floor, spilling its contents. A man, guard actually, was swept off his feet by an opponent. In a blur of blond hair and a small fist, someone had knocked him down.

I was still in the state of confusion. As soon as I saw the mop of blond hair, my breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a couple of beats. _Is that Corin? _Corin. A good friend of mine and a little troublemaker. But, no. After another fleeting thought, I remembered Caspian.

The guard, who I remembered from his previous visit, began spouting curses as he tried to get Caspian off of him. Puffing, he inquired a hasty question. "How did—she get up here?" He aimed another blow at Caspian's jaw. "And who is she? The tower was empty." Luckily, the blow was ill aimed and missed its mark.

"It's none of your concern who she is." Caspian grunted as he took a blow to his ribs.

The guard saw his chance. The Prince hesitated for half a tick and the solider took advantage of the weakness. He grabbed my friend's arm and gave it a sharp twist.

_I must help Caspian before this brute does something horrible! _Spying the blasted tray that had awoken me from my blessed sleep, I snatched it up and positioned myself behind the guard. The wood gave off a dull thud as it landed on his head that followed with a sharp crack. I had applied so much force in the swing that the once sturdy tray, snapped in half.

I winced as the solider collapsed. I had never been too keen on hurting people, much less, killing people. Even though this guard was an enemy, I hoped that he wasn't dead.

Standing triumphantly in front of Caspian, I cast the splintered wood aside. "Well. Won't need that anymore." I commented.

Caspian stood there, breathing hard. "We have to leave tonight." He said after catching some of his breath back.

_Leave tonight! That's too soon! What about our plans? _I'm afraid I glanced at him with a shocked expression on my face. _I guess my cover has been revealed and that we had better do it now, or not at all. _I nodded slowly. "Yes. There's nothing for it. If we're going to escape, we're going to have to do it now."

My feet scurried over to the secret passage and I began hauling rocks away from the entrance. We finally removed the biggest one of the lot. Kneeling next to the edge, I peered into the darkness that claimed the tunnel. I began to wonder what was down in the unexplored abyss. I shuttered, thinking of a terrible horror that might befall us.

"Maybe I should go first." Caspian suggested to my great relief.

"Maybe you should." I replied, almost losing my confidence.

As soon as Caspian's form melted into the darkness, I swung myself down. Thankfully, there were handles on the side of the tunnel. Carefully, I placed my right hand below my left and began the steep descent. We had been descending for quite some time and I wondered when the tortuous climb would be over. I hoped that it didn't go on like this forever.

Caspian sighed below me. "There's a floor here." He informed me.

I exhaled the breath that I had been holding. "Thank heavens! I was hoping it wasn't going to be like this the whole way." Within the next few seconds, I stood next to my companion.

Caspian moved ahead a bit recklessly. He shouted and I heard a few thuds has he fell. Feeling my way along the floor, I found a few steps that lead in a small spiral. Gingerly, I pattered down the steps, listening to the direction that Caspian's groans came from. I finally found his shoulder with my hand before stepping on him.

Grabbing him by the arm, I pulled him up searching for his face in the darkness. "Rule number one of exploring secret passageways: always check for stairs." I smirked. "Any broken bones?"

"None," he whispered his reply.

"Perhaps I should lead from here." I suggested, not wanting my friend to repeat his mishap. He said nothing, so I took the lead.

I slowly felt my way around the small room that stood at the bottom of the tower. _I hope there is a door… _Brushing the thought away, I touched the cool stone and let my hand move along the wall, searching for some kind of door. If you've ever been in a dark unfamiliar house in which you've had to find the watercloset without a light, then you know what it must have been like for us.

My hand hit wood. Running my hand along the frame, I found the rusted door handle. Releasing the latch, it swung open with a shrill squeak. My heart thumped in my chest at the sudden and seemingly thunderous noise. _Surely someone heard that. _I thought.

A dim light flooded the dark passage and we stepped into a room that appeared to be an old armory. Everything was coated in a thick layer of dust. Moldy hay and rat droppings littered the floor. In one corner was a pile of decayed swords. Caspian snatched one in his hand, unleashing it from its sheath.

Probing the room for a bow, I found none. _Even if there was one, the string and wood would have rotted away. _I figured. Turning to the swords, I carefully picked up a sword that was about three and a half feet in length. Withdrawing its blade, I inspected it with a critical eye. There were a few spots of rust, but for the most part it was intact; being well balanced and fairly sharp.

"It's been a long time…" My mind flashed back to when I could wield this deadly weapon.

_"Come on, Su." Peter prodded one glorious morning. "You've used a bow for two years; it's time for you to learn how to use a sword." That was easy for him to say, he was the one with the hard muscles that had been toned since we arrived in Narnia. "Besides, a bow may not be available someday. You need to at least know how to defend yourself with a blade."_

_ "You know I'm not too keen on injuring anyone." I shuttered at the thought. A bow was worse enough, but with a blade you could actually feel the steel penetrating your opponent. _

_ "I know, but at least let me show you some basics." Peter put his arm around me, trying to comfort me but also trying to persuade me. _

_ "I'll give it a go." I gave in._

_ Peter grinned. "Great!" _

_ We sauntered out into the courtyard. After he had found me a suitable sword with a golden hilt; he began to instruct me on the swordsman's stance. It felt good to hold it in my hands, knowing I had something to protect myself with. _

_ Peter showed me a few maneuvers on the ground and I caught on extremely quickly. Within a week, I could dual with him on horseback. I wasn't nearly as strong as Peter or as quick as Edmund, but I had the ability to guess what my opponent was going to do next by watching his eyes. _

_ Thank Aslan Peter had taught me how to wield a blade. One day while we were traveling, I had been attacked by a Calormen group when Peter and Edmund went for a ride, away from our campsite. I had not taken my bow because the road had been declared safe and I didn't feel the need to carry my weapon. Lucy had stayed at Cair Paravel. _

_ The band of savage Calormens had encircled the campsite and challenged the guards that had accompanied us. I had spotted a sword lying on a log and picked it up. One of my soldiers had been polishing his short sword. We dueled with the Calormens until Peter and Edmund had returned. _

_ Peter had pinned the commander of the attack and shouted at him. "How dare you attack Queen Susan, you coward! Of all the pusillanimous attacks to lead!" _

_ We had taken the band back to Cair Paravel and had the leader hanged. After that first attack and from then on, it felt almost natural to hold a sword. I felt almost has comfortable with it as with my bow. Knowing how to use a sword had saved my life many times throughout our reign._

"You can use a sword?" I heard Caspian exclaim, snapping me back to the present situation.

_Of course I can! I was only one of the royals of Narnia for fifteen years! _I shot him a look that told him to stop talking of things he did not know. "Of course. Though not as well as the bow. I'm afraid my swordsmanship, like this weapon, is a bit rusty."

"We're just past the armory," Caspian murmured, giving me the layout of the courtyard. "I guess this used to be an old wing, and then it fell into ruin and disuse for some reason. It's lucky that passage led us here, because the stables are only a stone's throw away."

"But how are we going to get across the courtyard without being spotted by the soldiers?" I wondered out loud, peering at the stable.

"Let me think for a moment." Caspian put his hand to his temple, sitting on the dirty floor.

"Caspian?" I said.

"Be quiet. I'm thinking." He snapped.

"Caspian?" _I've got to tell him we need to get out of here! Someone will surely find the passage in a minute or two. _

"Silence, please." He abruptly snapped his fingers. "Got it!" He reached for and an old suit of armor and began to undo the straps.

"There's no time for this!" I informed him. _What on earth…? _I watched him as he donned on a helmet. "What are you doing?"

"Putting my plan to action." He gave me a smug look.


	8. To Anvard

**Hey everyone! :) I hope everyone is have a great day! The next update won't be as fast because I haven't started the next chapter, but it should be up in the next couple of weeks. Thanks so much for waiting and for the reviews! :) Enjoy!**

**Susan: Part 8**

"This is impossible." I commented as he strapped his helmet on.

"You're only saying that because you didn't think it up yourself!" Caspian retorted, turning aside.

"Oh really?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes really. If you just keep quiet, everything will be perfect. Remember, you're a servant girl who's coming with me to saddle up a horse. I'm a messenger who's got an urgent message to take to Lord Sopespian at Beruna. What could go wrong?" He explained the plan quickly again.

Wincing, I rebuked him sharply. "Never say that!" I'd heard the phrase enough from Peter and Edmund to know that plans never go smoothly. Even I said the statement before going to court Prince Rabadash and that had been a big mess. "Never, _ever_ say that. Every time I hear the phrase 'What could go wrong?' something _always_ goes wrong. Bother. Let's go ahead and get it over with."

He ignored me and we moved out from among the shadows. I let my dark hair cover most of my face and I followed Caspian closely, staring at the cobblestones. Someone stopped us and by the voice, I could tell it was a gruff soldier. I began praying that our plan would work.

"Whither dost thou go?" The figure loomed just beyond my companion. I didn't dare look, for fear of giving our plan away.

"To the stables," Caspian answered boldly. I held my breath. "I have been entrusted with an urgent message to Lord Sopespian at Beruna."

"But that's—" another voice spoke. Two guards. Surely they would see through our plan.

"By whose orders do you carry this message?" The first guard demanded harshly. Caspian hesitated. "Answer me!" The man commanded.

"By the King's orders; King Miraz himself gave me this message to be seen by Lord Sopespian's eyes alone." My friend replied without a hint of fear in his voice.

_Too bold, Caspian. You're going to get us into trouble. _I wanted to run.

"And this girl? Surely she is not a messenger?"

I stiffened as the man's eyes lingered over me. _Please Aslan, help us get through. _

"She is a servant whom I have chosen to help saddle the horses. She is quick, and my errand is urgent." Caspian covered for me.

There was a pause and I heard a low voice say something about confirming this errand. I swallowed hard. _We're in for it now. _Sneaking a peek, I saw one of the soldiers sprint for the castle. _Yes, we're in for it. _The foreboding thought lingered in my head.

"You are free to enter the stable. Saddle your horse, but do not depart until I give you leave." The guard motioned towards the barn.

Caspian walked away from the guard and I followed, willing myself not to run into the safe, sweet smelling haven of the barn. I didn't exhale until we had shut the sliding door of the barn.

"That was amazing." I breathed, thankful that we weren't detained. _Only by Aslan, did we make it through. Still, we have to hurry if we are to make it out before the guard inquires on the matter. _

"Why thank you. It was rather good, wasn't it?" Caspian remarked.

I wanted to kick him. Instead, I shot him a glare and brushed past him. _We don't have much time. _"Not you. It was amazing that we weren't caught immediately. I'd be willing to bet that one guard is going to ask the king whether he really sent a messenger or not." I warned "In which case, we'd better hurry."

The tack was hung next to each stall, in case of an emergency and each horse was adorned with a leather halter in order for an easy catch. In the dim lamplight, I spotted a steed that was a silvery dapple gray. I stared at the high strung looking horse that had big hooves and tall legs. Caspian led me down the aisle until we came to a horse with a long back with long thin legs, though not nearly as long as the silver horse's.

"Hullo, Destrier," Caspian said in a soft tone. "Ready for a ride?"

"Which horse should I saddle?" I questioned, peering back at the silvery horse's stall.

"You can saddle him, if you like. I'll find one for you to ride." Caspian pointed at his horse.

Moving towards Destrier, I massaged his velvety nose. "I'm sure we're going to get along just perfectly." I murmured, tying the lead rope in place to a ring in his stall's wall. _What a sweet tempered horse. _I thought as I wiped away some dirt in the saddle area with the saddle pad. I figured I didn't have time to give him a brush, much less spend time looking for them.

Destrier stood quietly as I placed the saddle on his back and buckled the girth to the billets. I undressed the irons and slipped the cool bit into his mouth. Making one last adjustment to the girth, I stepped out of the stall to find Caspian running towards me, looking pale.

"The other horse–?" I wondered out loud. That's when I heard the noise outside the stable. My eyes widened.

"No time! We have to get out—now!" He sprinted past me and threw the door open.

I trotted Destrier out of the barn and into the courtyard. Angry torches came at us from several directions and confused shouts echoed off the castle walls.

"Mount." Caspian ordered, bending to give me a lift.

I mounted in one fluid motion. At this point Destrier had turned from a calm mellow horse, to a flighty racehorse. I strained at the reins to keep him in check and figured it would be hard to hold him down once we got on the road. I had to move him or he would bolt.

Caspian got apprehended on the ground by a guard. "Go!" He shouted, unsheathing his blade.

I knew I couldn't hold the stallion down much longer, but I couldn't abandon my friend. Loosening my grip, I spurred Destrier into a canter. Soldiers seemed to spill out from the castle like spiders crawling out of cracks in the wall. As the horse gained more speed, I threatened to run over anyone who got in my way. Circling around the barn, I saw Caspian still fighting the guard.

"Caspian!" I called, trying to warn him of my approach.

Suddenly, he slumped forward and I saw steel connecting with the skin on his shoulder. I screamed and readied myself. Taking the reins in one hand, I bent down, reaching for my friend.

"Caspian, jump!" I yelled, pulling Destrier to an abrupt halt in order to latch onto Caspian's uninjured arm. Pulling him upward, I felt the stallion's front feet leave the ground. I had pulled him back too soon and too long. This was his way of fighting the bit that held him down.

With Caspian barely in the saddle, I focused on staying on. Luckily I had already been forward with my head to the side, so I didn't get hit with Destrier's neck. In midair, I reined him in a tight circle, forcing him back on all four hooves.

"Go that way! Toward the gate!" Caspian screamed.

As soon as the horse was in the direction of the gate, I let the reins slide through my fingers until I had little contact with the horse's mouth. Destrier launched forward, reminding me of the first time a horse had bolted with me.

My feet remembered their old position, but my legs ached with the fast paced rhythm of the strides. Behind me, Caspian shouted something as the portcullis began its evil descent. Our only door of escape was closing. _Aslan, we have to make it. _I leaned forward, getting a bit more speed out of the stallion.

Suddenly, something sharp hit me with such a force that it almost made me tumble off of Destrier. Pain exploded throughout my arm and neck as I recognized the feeling of an arrow head, embedded into my shoulder. Gritting my teeth, sweat started to form on my forehead. I felt Caspian's hand on my back.

_He's going to break the shaft. _Gulping, my eyes started to lose their focus. _Concentrate, Susan. You've got to keep going. Don't think about the pain. _Another wave of pain hit me as I felt the shaft split in half. Nausea settled in and I nearly puked.

I felt Caspian's warm breath near my ear. "Come on, Su. We're almost to the gate."

He wrapped his arms around me, taking the reins from my weak grasp. He supported me as we plunged ahead. Somehow, he kept me from falling to my death. Through a blur of fuzziness, I saw the gate almost all the way down.

"We're not going to make it." I mumbled, despairing.

Caspian held me closer. "Yes we are." He clamped his feet to Destrier's sensitive sides and yelled. "Run, Destrier! Run faster!"

The horse seemed to sense our urgency and leapt into another level of speed that surprised me. At that point though, I had to focus on breathing. My mind was nearly at the point of unconsciousness and I struggled to stay coherent. All I heard was the pounding of hooves beneath me and all I saw was a gray blur as the cobblestone courtyard gave way to a dirt path.

_Give me strength, Aslan. Please. _I prayed, my breaths coming out in short gasps. Inhaling sharply, I tried to sit up straight again. The pain dulled a bit as another adrenaline rush coursed through my mind. The fogginess left me blinking at a dark landscape that loomed ahead. I heard Caspian cry out. Twisting around, I found that we were only a few meters from the castle gate.

Regaining control of the reins, I began to check Destrier's speed into a more rhythmic gallop. Turning him off the path, I directed him south. Archenland had always been a friend of Narnia; maybe they were still loyal to the so called 'Ancient Sovereigns of Narnia'. "We're going to Archenland?" I confirmed with my friend.

"Anvard!" He affirmed.

Readjusting my position, I began to feel better as the cool wind blew the hair off my shoulders. As we headed off the path, I couldn't help but think about the uncertain days that lingered ahead. _What adventures or mishaps are we going to find?_


	9. A Dreadful Mishap

**Hey everyone! I've had a bit of trouble with my spellcheck on my computer. That's why I didn't have this chapter up sooner. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as Caspian and Susan make their escape. :) Please take the time to comment on the chapter! Thanks for waiting! **

**Susan: Part 9**

Caspian and I rode through the night, the light of the pale moon guiding us. I had managed to recover a little from my shoulder injury and the pounding throb subsided to a dull ache. Occasionally we would hit an uneven part of the ground, which would jar my wound, making the stabbing pain return.

Within the first ten minutes of riding, my arms and legs remembered their old riding skills and moved fluidly with the horse's motion. Caspian clutched my sides, trying as best he could to stay in the saddle. While we rode, I began to feel dizzy and a bit sick, I suspected that was from my injury.

As we headed through the meadows, I looked up at the stars. _Seeing the Narnian stars again makes me tingle with delight. I sure wish Peter, Edmund, and Lucy was here. _I sighed. _It looks to be about midnight, maybe a little later. _I guessed. Fatigue started to settle in and my mind became weary.

After what seemed like years, the sun began to sparkle on the eastern horizon. Destrier began to stumble with exhaustion as I slowed his pace to a walk. We needed to keep going and I refused to let myslef stop until I could go no further. As the sun warmed our stiff bodies, I became sleepy and I fought to keep my eyes open. Thankfully, the wind picked up, urging me to awaken from my lethargic mindset.

When it seemed Destrier had recovered a little, I pushed him to a faster pace. The further away from Miraz's castle the better. They were no doubt tracking us.

Cantering into an overgrown forest a tree limb smacked into my wounded shoulder as we threaded through a tight spot. The impact caused excruciating pain to shoot up my neck. In a few short moments, my head was pounding with severe pain.

_Oh dear Aslan, _I gritted my teeth. _Keep going, keep going, keep going. _I repeated over and over in my mind, trying to hang on. I slowed the horse to a walk because I could barely see in front of me. Dark spots clouded my vision and my mind became lightheaded. I could hear running water somewhere ahead of us, but could not control my shaking limbs. I felt myself sliding off the gelding. Thankfully, Caspian's strong arms caught me and I felt him lay me gently on what felt like the ground.

Another wave of pain washed over me and I started to fade. _I hope no one finds us. _Suddenly, sweet peaceful darkness surrounded me.

...

My eyes fluttered open again and I heard the sound of a shrill bird chirping in the tree above my head. The brook continued to bubble as I spotted Destrier grazing on the lush grass, my gaze wandered to Caspian's slumped form a few feet away from me.

"Caspian!" I shook him violently. His didn't respond. _What is wrong with him? Why won't he awaken? _

A second later, his clear blue eyes fluttered open with a wild look. He sighed when his gaze met mine. Pushing himself up, he flicked his dirty hair out of his eyes.

"Caspian!" I exhaled with relief, leaning my head against the tree. "I woke up and you were unconscious, and I didn't know what to…"

"It's all right, Susan," he reassured me, putting a comforting hand on my uninjured shoulder. "Everything is all right now. I'm fine. You were the one that was wounded. How is your shoulder?"

My eyes flitted to my injury. Touching the cloth that bandaged it, I realized that Caspian must have pulled the shaft from my wound. Putting on a grateful expression, I was about to thank him when I spotted a crimson stain on his tunic. "You're wounded too!" I chided, exasperated that I had another heroic person, bearing heroic injuries without speaking a word to me about them. He flushed, trying to cover the evidence with his cloak. "Really, Caspian. You might have said something sooner. You're just like my brother—like both of my brothers—hang it, like _all_ my siblings!"

He clutched his wound. "There is no time." He spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"What do you mean?" My voice rose, as did my anger. _Oh how do I hate having heroes on my hands. They are stubborn and totally oblivious to what they need. _My voice quieted. _For someone who is so young, he sure is taking all this like an adult. I'm impressed that he is bearing this so well._ "There's at least enough time to dress your wound. As far as I know, we have all the time in the world."

"That's not true." He snorted. Then, pointing his finger, he redirected my gaze. "Look."

It seemed as if all my breath was snatched from me. The feeling was like when you fall off a horse, or from a high place and get the wind knocked out of you. For there, in a glade not far from where we were resting was a dozen men on horseback. They were looking…looking for us. I shuddered at the thought. _Fugitives. _The word popped up grimly in my head. _That's what we are. We are no better than the wild beasts that they hunt for sport and when they find us… _I gulped and didn't finish the thought.

Snatching Caspian's arm, I hissed."How long have you known that they were there?"

"Since I fell asleep," he answered nonchalantly. "They've been weaving in and out of the woods—looking for us. But it wasn't any use trying to go anywhere. You were unconscious, and I was too tired to move. But now we have to run."

I tried to think of more logical plan, but came up empty. Nodding, I put my foot in the iron. Caspian mounted his steed after me. "Are you sure you don't want to ride in front?" I inquired politely, secretly hoping I could stay in front. "After all, I'm not sure I know where we are going."

"I've never been to Anvard," he answered, hesitating before he continued, "And I'd be willing to bet that you know the way better than I do."

I smiled at him, feeling shocked. "You really do believe me." I said softly. "That I am the real Queen Susan."

"No…not entirely." Looking away, he mumbled something that I didn't catch.

I shifted my gaze towards the woods ahead so he couldn't see the tears that welled up in my eyes. _When is he going to believe me? _I let a single transparent tear, drop from my face. This journey was definitely taking a toll on my health and emotions. Spurring Destrier to a gallop, we dashed madly and almost blindly through the forest towards the southern hills. I let the horse find his own path through the thicket and underbrush. I decided it was best to stay away from the Archenland Pass until we were well into the foothills. No one would look for us up there, but down here in the valley, there could be soldiers sitting on the side of the road waiting for us.

When the forest became so thick that I was afraid a tree would brush one of us off, I slowed to a brisk walk. "How is your arm?" I asked firmly, giving Caspian a motherly glare.

"It's fine; it hardly even hurts now," he stated bravely.

I gave him a hard stare for a moment, but saw truth in his eyes and accepted his answer. _We have to get to Archenland before he falls apart on me._I thought bleakly. The smell of rain in the wind warned me of a storm long before the clouds gathered. When they did, they promised a great tempest with lots of rain and thunder. The thunderstorms were always worse over the valley than they were in the mountains. The mountains broke up the clouds, but that only made the rainstorms grow bigger as the ground fell away to low hills.

"A thunderstorm," I muttered to myself. A feeling of uneasiness came over me as I slowed the horse. Something sinister was mounting, whether in the air or on the ground I did not know. The forest became silent as the birds nestled into their snug homes among the branches to wait out the gale.

Caspian poked me, signaling me to move faster. I cantered along the edge of the foothills until I found the path that led into the mountains. I let Desterier rip along the trail that was filled with hilly terrain and sharp turns. He followed the trail diligently as I settled into the rhythm.

When we reached one of the ridges, I made him stop. Studying the billowing clouds, I set my course into the dark pine forest ahead of us. The storm gave us an advantage…we wouldn't be followed and would slow down our pursuers. But it came with one big disadvantage, mud. The path would turn to mud shortly after the rains came. The mud would slow our pace to a crawl. We had to get as far as we could before stopping. The one thing that made me nervous was if the good Narnians didn't inhabit this part of the land anymore that allowed evil to lurk unchecked in the shadows. If only the dryads were awake! They would keep the darkness at bay, but without their help, we would be on our own.

The sun's light faded as evening settled in. The wind whistled in the now silent trees as we rode deeper into the once carefree forest. It saddened me as we rode pass the endless rows of trees. I was once their Queen and now they were ruled by and evil magic that wouldn't allow them to wake.

The rain began to patter lightly on the trail and it seemed as if the skies were weeping for the loss of the dryads. The thunder began to rumble in fury down upon the land that had been overtaken by Miraz. At first, the thunder was soft, almost unnoticeable, but it grew steadily until it was loudly growling on all sides.

To calm myself as well as Destrier, I began to hum the song that had been played at our coronation. The melody rose dramatically and softly in a smooth rhythm. The song helped me forget the cold rain stinging my cheeks as well as the aching that settled in my body.

A loud crash jolted the air. My heart skipped a beat until I found out the source of the noise. An ancient pine fell across the path behind us. Destrier jumped as any horse would. "Quiet, Destrier," I patted him soothingly. "It's just a little thunder." I reassured him.

I felt Caspian shiver, either from the cold rain or nervousness. "Susan?" He addressed me in a quivering voice.

I decided to tease him about his fearfulness. "What on earth is wrong?" I questioned, turning to give him a small smile. "You're not afraid of a little rain are you?"

"Of course not," he got defensive, giving me a proud look.

_Good, because it will only make the horse nervous if you are. _I thought, turning to watch the road. By this time, the rain had turned to dirt path to a slippery mess. Destrier was surefooted, but I kept him at a slow pace, not wanting to take any risks. It was dark, except for the occasional flash of lightning that lit the sky. Caspian's horse was a spooky creature that flinched at everything. We were lucky that he hadn't bolted yet. I sat deep in the saddle, preparing for the worst. I knew I had to be a strong confident rider or I could get easily tossed from his back. Swallowing the last bit of tension, I let Aslan be my guide.

Just as I had turned my fear over to the Lion I had once trusted so long ago, a blinding flash of lightning pierced the sky. The thunder didn't even wait to follow. The boom echoed through the hills and rang in my ears. Destrier whinnied, terrified. His front hooves left the ground in a full-fledged rear and he didn't even wait for them to touch the ground again before bolted. His back feet propelled him forward as he leaped into a frightfully swift pace.

Caspian barely managed to stay on and clung to me like a little child. I didn't blame him, I would have fallen off. I tried my best to control the stallion, but it was no use. "Stop Desterier, stop!" I kept a tight rein on him. Even trying to pull his nose to my knee didn't work. He fought the bit the whole time and I was surprised he didn't buck. Finally, I gave up. This horse was going to run until _he _decided to halt. Letting loose the rein, I settled back for the ride.

Destrier was fast, but thankfully, he had smooth fluid motions as he picked his way through the trees. One good thing about being at a full gallop is that it is relatively smooth if you know how to ride it. Keeping a sharp eye on the trail, I watched for anything that could unseat us. "Aslan, help us." I yelled as Desterier ran past a tree that brushed my leg. _If he does that again, Caspian and I might fall. _

The only bad thing about galloping madly up a trail you haven't been on for centuries is that it changes; curves you expect to be there, aren't, and hills that weren't there before suddenly pop up. Galloping is obviously fast. The thing is that you don't feel like you are traveling that fast, but you can see everything flying by you in a blur. Then you feel tense because you don't have that much reaction time to anything in your path.

I kept calling out things like, "Curve! Hill! Log!" to warn Caspian about the abrupt changes. Spotting a fallen tree, I cried, "Duck!" Leaning low on Destierer's neck, the trunk was not a problem to avoid and I thought everything was going to be fine.

That was…until I felt Caspian fall.

...

**Susan's adventure will continue shortly! **


	10. Slavery

**Hey all! I hope everyone is enjoying the lovely summer weather! It's so beautiful I can't stand sitting inside writing fan fiction! However, I will not leave you waiting in suspense. :) Minor changes have been made to the title and I have started naming the chapters. Anyway, enjoy the beginning of the adventure!**

**Susan: Part 10 **

_I have to go back for Caspian. _My mind raced as each stride Destrier took me further from my friend. No matter how hard I tried to stop or turn, the stubborn horse kept his steady pace. I fought with him for ten minutes. The path became quite steep and the poor brute still didn't slow.

After a few more minutes, I decided to resort to the final and most dangerous plan I had devised. I had to jump. There was no way I was leaving the future king of Narnia in the mud on an untrodden path.

Without giving it another thought, I leaped from the saddle, abandoning my mount. The ground rushed up to my face. A second later, I found myself tangled in some shrubbery. Destrier's hoof beats faded into the night. For the first minute, I groaned and focused on breathing. The fall hurt more than I had anticipated. Thankfully, I didn't hit anything too hard and all my bones seemed to be intact.

Unfurling from my huddled position, I stumbled back down the path against the driving rain. The wind whistled up the pass. Only then did I realize how cold the air was. Crossing my arms, I bent my head against the wind and rain. Every few paces I would stop and look around, scouring the trail for my friend who was surely laying unconscious.

Roughly, an hour later, I peered back up the road. "I must have walked a quarter of a mile." I muttered out loud. "He must be somewhere near."

Try as I might, I could find no trace of him. _Strange. What has become of him? _I wondered. By this time, the storm had tapered off and the moon peaked out among the bleak clouds. _I'm glad the rain stopped. Where is Caspian? _Making my way further down the path, I pondered Caspian's peculiar disappearance. He seemed to have vanished into thin air.

It was getting late (or early, however you look at it). The moon was setting; its pale light faded. Exhausted, I reluctantly decided to relinquish my search.

_I hope Caspian will be all right. _I glanced around halfheartedly. _Where should I go? I have no horse, no food, nothing. _I thought grimly. _I need help. I should go back down into the valley and seek shelter. Maybe I can still go to Anvard, but that's miles from here. Where could I find a friend? Beaver's Dam is too far from here, I have no idea if there are any Narnians living, and the trees are asleep. _Finally, I decided to travel back down to the valley. It was possible that I could find someone to help me, even though Miraz was looking for Caspian and me.

Slogging through the thick mud, I began my slow descent. It was a lonely trek without the comforting sound of Destirer's hooves, or the warm clasp of Caspian's arms. All was silent, the wind had died down and the trees'long shadows swallowed the stars' faint glow.

Despite the sharp remarks, Caspian had made about me and his incredulity that I was the Narnian Queen from the old tales, I missed him. I hadn't realized how much he meant to me. It wasn't the sad parting of a romantic relationship, it was the melancholy of saying goodbye to a brother. _Will I ever see him again? _I sighed wearily. _I wish I hadn't been so hard on him. _Brushing the thoughts away, I lifted my head, determined. _If he can't save Narnia, I will. _Marching briskly, a new burst of energy hit me.

As the soft, pale, pink light of dawn streaked across the blue sky, I reached the valley and entered the forest that Caspian and I had recently traveled. The plants had overtaken the forest floor and dark green vines crawled up the large trunks of elderly trees. I thrashed around in the thickets until a few hours after dawn. I figured it would be easier to find someone to help me if I was on the edge of the wood. After a little more walking, I found myself on a flat plain with a river rushing not half a mile away.

Sinking to my knees, I bedded myself down in the soft grass under a spreading oak. Rest was what I needed at the immediate moment. I could follow the river and look for a village after I slept. Curling up, I snuggled down and slept for a long time.

…

When I awoke, the golden light of the sun had faded into the west and evening had settled upon the land. Quenching my dire thirst with the clear river water, I strode forward with renewed vigor. My stomach ached with a famished pain and my limbs shook from the hard riding. The wounded shoulder protested with every movement.

I didn't want to walk a step further, but I forced myself to go on. As the light dimmed once more, I saw a tiny light sitting in the window of a building a mile off. Focusing on the speck, my hopes soared. A few paces off, was a broad dirt road. A road meant a town and a town meant people. Shuffling towards the road, I stumbled along until I was quite close to the building. Realizing I still had the rusty sword on my hip, I decided it was best to hide it somewhere. Walking down to the river, I hid the blade under a pile of rocks and returned to the road.

Now that I was nearer to the house, I saw that a few buildings made up a small village. In the distance, a dog barked. A wagon creaked past me with a tired looking donkey pulling it. The old man in the cart, looked down at me. "Out of the way, girl!" He barked sharply.

"Sorry," I mumbled, quickening my steps. _Maybe people here won't be as friendly as I thought. Still… someone might pity me. _I thought, hopeful.

Entering the town, I saw that many people had already deserted the streets. A few street vendors packed up the last of there wares in small carts. A noisy tavern stood a couple houses down. Music and laughter spilled from the building as big men and frivolous women strolled in through the door that stood wide open. Shops that lined the street had been closed and shut tightly for the night. A square sat in the center of town and four streets lead away in different directions. I assumed I had entered on the main road that ran right through the village.

_I should avoid the tavern. No one will help me there. _I thought, plodding on towards the square. _If I could get to a residential area, maybe someone would let me have some food. _Taking a different street, I stopped at the first house. Glancing at the three-story building, I knocked loudly. Fatigue overwhelmed me as a plump maid opened the door and the delightful sent of roast lamb floated on the air.

"What do you want?" She said in a harsh voice, studying me with a critical eye.

"I–"

But before I could answer, a girl about my age moved to the door. She gasped. "Get back to your chores, Sarah, I'll handle this." She stated softly. The maid retreated back into the house. "What do you want?" She asked quietly, glancing over her shoulder as if she was afraid someone would hear.

"I – I have come a long way and need help." I said weakly, leaning on the door frame.

Her face was filled with concern. "I will help you." She stepped outside, looking back over her shoulder. "Where are you –"

"Gwendolyn," a shrill voice spoke, "The dinner bell rang two minutes ago. Who are you talking to?" A tall, thin woman with a pointy nose and brown hair that was swept up in a tight bun strode to the door.

Gwendolyn's face became tense. "Go around the back and wait for me there by the door. I'll be there as soon as I can." She hissed as the stern woman pushed her back inside.

"Go and sit at the table." She ordered sharply.

"Yes, Miss Prizzle." Gwendolyn's figure retreated.

The woman turned to look at me with her piercing eyes. "Run along, girl. We have nothing for you here. I won't stand having you beg from my students." She warned. "If I ever see you again, I will have Miraz's men throw you in prison!" I backed away as she slammed the door.

I almost laughed at her last statement. _If only she knew what I have been through. _Walking through the dark alley that ran along the building, I sat down by the door to wait. _Gwendolyn will help me. I'm sure of it. _

An hour ticked away. Then another. The sun had set completely and I began to doubt the girl's word. _Maybe she forgot about me. What if she didn't actually want to help me? _I nodded off to sleep again.

…

The sound of a creaking door awoke me. My eyes fluttered open as I heard someone shuffling towards me. To my great relief, I saw Gwendolyn carrying a bundle.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come last night." She apologized. "Miss Prizzle watched me carefully all night as we did our samplers. I didn't have a chance to slip out until this morning. I'm glad you're still here." Kneeling beside me, she opened the bundle. "I brought you some food and water."

"Thank you, Gwendolyn." I smiled for the first time in a long while. "I am most grateful."

Snatching the fruit she held out, I tore into the rind. The sweet juice revived me in a few minutes. _I must be a sight. _I thought, self-conscious. My hair was a matted mess, my clothes were torn and stained, and mud splattered my stockings and legs.

"How are you feeling?" The girl inquired. "You look awfully pale."

"Actually, I am feeling much better." I assured her. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she sat back on her heels, giving me an odd look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, meeting her gaze.

"You're not a beggar, are you?" She answered.

"No," I shook my head, "I'm not. How did you guess?"

"You're speech is too refined for a normal street urchin." Gwendolyn pointed out.

"I guess you're right." I examined her.

Gwendolyn was a short girl with light blue eyes and blond hair that was kept out of the way with a string. She wore a uniform of sorts that I had seen among a few of the Narnian girls in the Golden Age. She wore a long skirt and a long sleeved blouse that buttoned at the collar.

"What's your name?" Gwendolyn inquired.

"Susan," I stated simply, "Susan Pevensie."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Susan." A queer expression crossed her face. "I've heard that name somewhere before, but I don't know where I heard it. Where are you from? How did you come to Beruna?"

"Beruna?" My eyebrows shot up. "Is that the name of this village?"

"Yes, of course," she said. "Have you been here before?"

"Actually, yes I have." I spoke absentmindedly. "It was many years ago though." I stated softly. _And at that time, it wasn't a village. _Images of the battle with the White Witch crowded my mind and I completely forgot about the girl that sat next to me.

"Is something wrong?"

"What?" I shifted. "Oh, uh, no."

"Do you live around here?" She inquired gently.

"No, I don't." I sighed. "I live far away."

"I see." She studied me for a minute. "Do you need a place to stay?"

I pondered my answer for a moment. _Is it all right to trust this girl? She seems nice enough, but what side is she on? Will she betray me to Miraz? _Brushing the silly thoughts away, I accepted. "That would be lovely." _Of course, she won't betray me. She doesn't know who I am for one thing and for another, she doesn't have any reason to tell Miraz._

"It's too late to take you there now." Gwendolyn glanced anxiously at the door. "You can walk around town and I'll take you to Mother Maria over the lunch hour."

"Mother Maria?" I queried.

"Yes, everyone who knows her calls her by that name." Gwendolyn smiled. "She is a good friend of mine and will take good care of you. Meet me here around noon."

"I will," I replied.

"I should get back." Gwendolyn said. "Miss Prizzle would be furious if she found out what I was doing."

"I'll meet you here at noon." I stood, wiping the fruit's juice from my lips. "Thanks again, Gwendolyn." I waved.

She nodded. "See you this afternoon."

After she went back inside, I decided to explore the streets. _So this is Beruna… _I thought as I wandered back to the main square. Merchants were setting up their wares and shopkeepers were propping their doors open. For the first time, I started noticing details that I hadn't noticed the day before. Hollow eyed dogs and fat rats scurried among the beggars, looking for edible rubbish. A large black carriage that was drawn by two bay horses rumbled past. Pickpockets darted among the crowd that had gathered to buy things. Young boys in straight jackets, yelled to each other as they ran to the school that was on a side street.

In the square, there was a sundial on each corner and a bell hung in a tower of a building that looked like a town hall. Near the center of the plaza was a wooden platform. _That's probably where they hang people._I shuddered. A man stood on the platform and he was shouting something. Moving closer out of curiosity, I saw a sight that filled me with rage.

"We have a fine lot of able bodied servants for your liking." The man bellowed to the people that surrounded the podium. "Take this young lad for example." He shoved a tall thin boy to the front.

I didn't hear anything else after that. Gasping, I surveyed the boy carefully. His hands were bound with ugly chains. He was dressed in rags that hung tiredly about his shoulders. The dark circles under his eyes spoke of the sleepless nights he had experienced. His face was smudged with dirt and his grimy brown hair hung limply around his ears. Pushing forward to get a better look, I found myself in the front of the crowd. His expression was that of a broken spirit. As his blue eyes locked onto mine, I saw him drowning in fear and hopelessness.

"Sold!" The auctioneer grinned evilly. "One hundred crescents for lot number three." He handed the boy over to an old man that paid him with a bag of coins.

_What can you do to stop this madness, Susan? _I asked myself as the boy was led away by his new master. _Follow them. _Something told me. _You might not be able to save all the slaves, but you can help this poor boy. _

No one noticed me as I ran through the streets, trailing the man that handled the boy roughly. The boy was probably about Lucy's age, maybe a little younger. I followed them to the edge of the town before the man turned down a short lane with a cottage sitting on a small plot of land. _At least I know where he lives now. _I thought optimistically. However, I had no idea how I was going to help this boy. _I'll come back for you… _I turned back towards Beruna. _I promise. _

Saddened by the discovery, I was determined to take Narnia back from Miraz and destroy the malice slave trade that had developed. That's when my thoughts turned to Caspian. _I wonder where he is and what he is doing. I hope he is all right. We need to get him on the throne. I'll do what I can here, but I need to find some loyal Narnians who will help me. I wonder if it is safe to trust Gwendolyn with my secrets. _Checking the sundial, I still had an hour or two until I was to meet Gwendolyn. I decided to mosey around the shops and try to pick up any information about Miraz or Caspian.

Two fashionably dressed girls about Caspian's age stood near the cloth vendor. They were examining some ivory lace and chatting about the latest gossip. "Did you hear that Prince Caspian has gone missing, Clara?" The one dressed in a fluffy hat asked.

The girl with curly hair gasped. "No! Really? Where? When?"

Fluffy Hat spoke. "Supposedly he went missing a day or two ago. No one knows where he is, but King Miraz is searching for him."

"Do they know why he went missing?" Clara's eyes were as big as the pearls that she wore around her neck.

"No, everyone is saying he was kidnapped and is being held for ransom."

"How romantic!" Clara sighed dreamily. "Wouldn't it be grand if we found and rescued him?"

"Oh! What a splendid idea!" Fluffy Hat giggled as I moved away.

_Miraz is lying about the whole thing! No one outside of the castle knows he was imprisoned, beaten, and forced to flee. _I concluded. _He probably swore Jarak and Brind to secrecy about the whole thing. Someone needs to save Narnia. Caspian is in no position to save the land and the only other person to do it is me. I'll stay here a few days and go to the Shuddering Wood to try to find some of my subjects. _That's when I noticed sun was overhead. _Oh no! I forgot about Gwendolyn!_

…

**I apologize for giving you some fangirls, Caspian, but I couldn't resist! :) Thank you to all who read! I would appreciate feedback!**


End file.
